


Help

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: 2nd Person, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Charon's such a sad ghoul.(I've posted this here before.)





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> December 2, Sunday, 2018, just fixed some mistakes.
> 
> Fri, August 16, 2019: Fixed a few small things.

You and Charon had been companions for a month now and he didn't really talk. You wished he did, his story was so sad, being brainwashed to be slave to anyone who owned his contract.

You may have had a crush on him, but you were a human, he probably only liked ghouls. Sighing you walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The two of you were resting in the wasteland.

Probably not the brightest idea, but your intelligence is only like six, so just a little above average. Ghouls didn't really need sleep, so he wasn't sleeping. He turned to face you, you smiled, God he loves that smile.

You sat next to him, it was on the edge of a cliff. You closed your eyes, breathing in the Rads "ah, nothing like the smell of fresh radiation in the morning, right?" You said sarcastically.

His face remained blank "yeah" he replied in his blank, flat, gravelly voice. You sighed, why couldn't he just talk, it saddened you. You grabbed his shoulders, roughly pulling him so that he faced you.

"Charon, please talk to me, I can help you, maybe I could help you with your memories, please" your face was stern, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't, I don't have anything to say" you looked down scowling, tears brimming your eyes, he landed a hand on your shoulder. He turned you to him and put his 'lips' to yours.

Your eyes widened, heseparatedand grabbed your hands "I don't need help, but maybe, I'll except yours" he said. You wrapped your arms around him, kissing him, tongues dancing together.

\---smut part---

You moaned and he smirked, grabbing your ass, your eyes widened, but you didn't pull away. You breathed through your nose, taking in the smell of the ghoul in, maybe not the best smell or taste.. But it didn't matter.

You wrapped your fingers around your vault suits zipper, pulling it down.

Charon stuck his hands on your breasts, gripping them through your bra, you slipped your vault suit off your shoulders letting it fall.

You both split apart, so you could fully remove your suit, standing up, Charon started working on his armour. Once you both were fully undressed, you went back to kissing.

He began to rub your clit "Charon!" his rough fingers working hard on bringing you pleasure. He groaned, his cock hard, you reached your hand down to grasp his member, pumping it, slowly.

Causing him to groan, sticking two fingers in your pussy, you moaned, his fingers were rough, making a perfect texture for your pussy to get even better pleasure, better than any other man could.

You both laid down on the cold, dirty ground, Charon laid on top of you, the pebbles rubbed against your back, rather painfully. With his other hand, he grasped your breast, pinching you nipples.

"Oh, Charon! Just come inside already, I've had enough foreplay" you said as he smiled "as you wish" he pulled his fingers out.

They were covered in your sticky, clear fluid. He wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it a few times to work him up a bit more, being a ghoul had its perks, but also it's downsides.

He groaned, guiding his hard cock to your waiting pussy, he pushed in "oh ye-yes!" You moaned, loudly. He groaned, filling you to the hilt, he began thrusting in and out, both of you panting, feeling your stomach tighten.

It finally snapped, causing you to sceam, he couldn't handle the tightening of you sweet pussy and stilled, freezing up, and filling you with his white, sticky cum.

After you both came down from the high, you laid down, and cuddled, eventually falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count w/o Author Note: 612
> 
> Sorry, it's not great, I found it hard to write for Charon, but I do plan on doing another one with Charon, when I get more inspired.
> 
> Sorry it's so short as well.
> 
> Feel free to critique, I appreciate it! 😊
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> Word count w/ Author Note: 656


End file.
